One-Shot: AliKou- Verdaderos sentimientos- Rosa
by arabian-nights-magi
Summary: De repente la pelirroja sintió esas palabras como si le hubieran aventado agua helada en todo su cuerpo, no sabía cómo reaccionar ¿Qué era ese sentimiento de dolor en su pecho?
One-Shot: AliKou- Verdaderos sentimientos-.

Era una noche tranquila y algo temprana, Ali babá daba una vuelta por los jardines del palacio de Kou mientras pensaba en que sería lo primero en hacer cuando llegara a su país natal Balbadd. Las cosas en el imperio Kou estaban dando sus frutos y más ahora que el señor estratega o Ren Koumei como identidad oculta estaba allí, para ayudar al imperio y a su hermana menor, Ren Kougyoku.

Ali babá deambulada sin rumbo pensando en Balbadd pero de la nada sus pensamientos fueron invadido por las palabras que dijo Kougyoku cuando la volvió a ver "¡Realmente odio a ese hombre… a Sinbad!", al joven rubio no le agradaba la idea de que la pelirroja dijera esas palabras, pero que más podía hacer si fue Sinbad quien le arrebato todo a la joven emperatriz. Sin saber porque, se dirigió al cuarto de Kougyoku para hablar con ella, en cuanto llego toco la puerta para que se le permitiera el paso.

Ali babá: -Toca la puerta de la habitación- Kougyoku ¿puedo pasar?

Kougyoku: Claro, adelanta pasa –dice desde adentro-.

Ali babá: Con permiso –dice mientras abre la puerta-.

El chico entro tranquilamente y al alzar la mirada se encontró con una joven chica sentada, leyendo un pergamino y recostada sobre la cabecera de su cama, sus cabellos rojos estaban totalmente sueltos por lo que se veían más largos de lo normal y estos a su vez caían en cascada por sus hombros, vestía una blusón blanco para dormir muy fino sin mucho encaje junto con una bata liguera y transparente color crema, Ali babá no pudo evitar sonrojarse a tal imagen ya que era la primera vez que veía a Kougyoku vestida de esa forma.

Kougyoku: ¿Se te ofrece algo Ali babá-chan? –dice mientras deja el pergamino a un lado y le sonríe tranquilamente-.

Ali babá: Ah… bueno yo… ¿a qué venia? –se pregunta avergonzado mientras desvía la mirada y mira por todos lados-.

Kougyoku: -Ríe un poco- De verdad eres algo despistado algunas veces –se sienta a la orilla de la cama- ven, siéntate –le marca con su mano derecha que se siente a su lado-.

Ali babá: Si –asiente y se dirige al lado de la jovencita para luego sentarse a junto a ella-.

Kougyoku: ¿Y bien?, ¿Qué ocurre? –lo mira tranquilamente- ¿estas nervioso por partir a tu tierra natal mañana? –pregunta curiosa-.

Ali babá: No, bueno si, pero no era eso de lo que quería hablar –baja un poco la mirada-.

Kougyoku: ¿Entonces sobre qué? –pregunta algo confundida-.

Ali babá: Bueno, es que… -la mira algo nervioso a los ojos- ¿de verdad odias a Sinbad? –pregunta inseguro-.

Kougyoku: -Mira al rubio fijamente a los ojos sin inmutarse y después suspira- Eso… -se levanta de la cama y se dirige a la venta que está frente a ellos- recuerdo que te dije que de verdad lo odiaba cuando tú llegaste aquí –dice mientras le da la espalda- no estaba mintiendo. Sé que él fue mi primer amor y que nunca me tomaría enserio pero… aun así quería que él me viera, que me notara, que se diera cuenta de lo intenso que eran mis sentimientos hacia él y cuando creí que lo había logrado, cuando decidí proteger a Sinbad y a todos, cuando al fin era tan pero tan feliz… ese hombre solo me uso, jugo con mis sentimientos y con lo que quería hacer, jugo con todo lo que creía que amaba, gracias a que planto a Zepar en mi cabeza la guerra civil ¡todo!... se había echado a perder… realmente lo amaba Ali babá-chan, así que ¿Cómo quieres que no odie a esa persona que me humilló tanto y me arrebato todo?... si yo pudiera regresar el tiempo… si no… hubiera aceptado tener una peleas de practica con él tal vez yo… -comienzan a salir lágrimas de sus ojos- no habría visto la verdadera cara de ese maldito hombre, así que si Ali babá-chan –voltea a ver al rubio con un rostro lloroso y una sonrisa dolida- realmente lo odio.

El joven no sabía que decir o hacer además de que la chica frente a él estaba llorando, ya la había visto llorar antes en otras ocasiones sin embargo esta vez era diferente… no quería, en verdad no quería verla llorar, aquella chica que lo llamo amigo, que le brindo amistad y bondad, con la que comparte un pasado realmente idéntico, a la que ha visto reír, emberrincharse, molestarse incontables veces, a la que vio lograr ponerse de pie junto con todo su imperio y en especial con la que comparte el mismo destino de salvar a su país, él Balbadd y ella Kou, no quería verla deshacerse delante suyo.

Ali babá: Kougyoku… -mira sorprendido a la pelirroja-.

Kougyoku: -Se seca sus lágrimas- Hehe… no debía agobiarte con mis tontas palabras, lo sien-

En ese instante, las palabras de la chica fueron interrumpidas por unos fuertes y cálidos brazos que envolvían su cuerpo de una forma tan gentil como dulce, que lo único que pudo hacer fue sorprenderse a la reacción que Ali babá había tenido, era la primera vez que la abrazaba y en especial de esa forma tan delicada. Al sentir el calor de los brazos del joven ella se sonrojo un poco y se puso algo nerviosa, de repente sin saber cómo o porque sintió los latidos del rubio los cuales eran rápidos e inquietos, por alguna extraña razón eso la alago y tranquilizo, inclusive sintió la necesidad de recargar su cabeza en el pecho del chico y con sus manos apretó la ropa de los costados dando la alusión a que no quería dejarlo ir, se sentía feliz, segura, tranquila y de alguna forma también se sentía completa.

Kougyoku: Ali babá-chan ¿estás bien? -pregunta avergonzada-.

Ali babá: Kougyoku –la aparta de él para verla de frente-.

Kougyoku: -Se aparta de él sin soltar sus costados- ¿Ali babá-chan?

Ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos por unos cuantos segundos hasta que para los dos de repente fue algo incómodo y desviaron la mirada sonrojados, se podía sentir la incomodidad por ambas partes pero ninguno sabía que hacer o decir para aminorarlo.

Kougyoku: Esto… Ali babá-chan a ti… ( _¿Qué digo?_ ) a ti… ¿te gusta alguien? ( _¡¿Qué rayos acabo de preguntar?!_ ).

Ali babá: ¿Eh? –voltea a verla- bueno… -mira fijamente a la chica la cual estaba nerviosa mirando hacia otro lado- ( _realmente se hermosa_ ) a decir verdad creí estar seguro de lo que sentía por ella pero al parecer me enamore de alguien más sin darme cuenta alguna –sonríe tierno- pero no sé si ella sienta lo mismo.

De repente la pelirroja sintió esas palabras como si le hubieran aventado agua helada en todo su cuerpo, no sabía cómo reaccionar ¿Qué era ese sentimiento de dolor en su pecho? Le gustaba alguien más ¿pero quién? En tan pocos segundo su mente creó tantas preguntas que al final como si hubiera sido un golpe en seco se diera cuenta de sus propios sentimientos.

Kougyoku: -Con la mirada baja- Ya veo… con que si la tienes…

Ali babá: Si así es pero ¿estás bien? De repente estas sin animo…

Kougyoku: -Alza la mirada y sonríe algo forzado- Si estoy bien, tranquilo.

Ali babá: Bueno… por el momento te dejo, mañana será un largo viaje así que tengo que descansar, con tu permiso –se da media vuelta y se dirige a la puerta-.

En ese momento la chica lo estaba viendo alejarse pero no podía, no quería dejarlo ir por lo que corrió hacia él y con tal gentileza abrazo al rubio por detrás colocando sus manos en el medio del pecho del joven y recargando su mejilla derecha en la espalda del mismo.

Kougyoku: ¿Y no puedo ser yo?

Ali babá: -Algo sorprendido por la reacción dela chica- ¿Qué? –dice desconcertado-.

Kougyoku: ¿No puedo ser yo la chica de la cual te puedas enamorar?, ¿no puedo ser la que domine en tu mente y corazón? –lo abraza un poco más fuerte- Ali babá-chan… me gustas… al parecer esto… ya no es un cariño o amistad ¡de verdad me gustas!

Ali babá: Bastante sorprendido- Kougyoku –se sonroja y con su mano derecha toma las de la chica- ¿y si te dijera que eres tú la chica de la cual estoy enamorado?

Kougyoku: -Se sorprende y deja de abrazarlo- ¿Eh?

Ali babá: -Voltea a verla serio y toma las manos de la joven- Si te dijera que eres tú la mujer a la que le quiero entregar el resto de mi vida y con la quiero pasar hasta mi último día ¿Cómo me responderías?

Kougyoku: -Lo mira fijamente a los ojos sonrojada- Ali babá-chan yo… -comienzan a salir lágrimas de sus ojos nuevamente-.

Ali babá: -Se sorprende y suelta las manos de la pelirroja- ( _Esperen ¿Qué paso aquí?_ ).

Kougyoku: -Cierra sus ojos y limpia sus lágrimas mientras sonríe feliz y aliviada- Te diría que acepto todo eso y más –abre sus ojos y lo mira fijamente- porque yo también quiero entregarte todo de mí.

Ali babá: -Se sonroja nuevamente- ( _Siempre supe que era linda pero con esa clase de expresión lo es aún más_ ).

Fue en ese instante donde la atmosfera se sintió tan ligera y agradable, era la primera vez para ambos que el sentimiento era correspondido en su totalidad. Ali babá sonrío apenado y abrazo a Kougyoku como ella a él, era un abrazo demasiado agradable pero cuando sintieron la necesidad de ver sus caras soltaron su abrazo y se quedaron viendo fijamente, hasta que sus rostros sin darse cuenta se fueron acercando poco a poco y solo se detuvieron cuando sintieron el contacto de ambos labios. Era un beso tierno y dulce, un beso lleno de sentimientos, de a poco se fueron separando y vieron sus expresiones las cuales eran tímidas pero esa sensación fue tan agradable que segundos después estaban besándose nuevamente pero ahora era un poco más dominante, el rubio tomo a la pelirroja de las caderas y ella lo abrazo por el cuello, cada segundo ese beso se volvía más intenso, con cada paso que daba el chico la chica retrocedía uno, eso hasta que llegaron a la cama tumbándose en ella cayendo Ali babá arriba de Kougyoku y separándose por la falta de aire en ambos. Cuando se separaron sus respiraciones estaban un poco agitadas además de que la jovencita tenía su bata y blusón algo desarreglados. El rostro de la chica estaba sumamente sonrojado como el de él, mientras más permanecían en esa posición más sentían la necesidad de mucho más y más cerca.

Ali babá: -Viendo a la chica- Kougyoku yo… a mí…

Kougyoku: -Sonríe y lo abraza del cuello- A mí también… solo que es mi primera vez así que se gentil –le susurra dulce y avergonzada al oído-.

Ali babá: -Con su mano izquierda toma las de la chica y la separa de él- Lo prometo –besa la mano derecha de la joven-.

Y así fue como ambos decidieron entregarse por completo a la persona que amaban.

Ali babá a pesar de haber ido a prostíbulos con Aladdin antes no tenía experiencia alguna ya que siempre termina mal (xD) así que daría su mejor esfuerzo para no lastimarla. En un principio solo eran besos y roces entre sí hasta que el rubio despojó de su bata a la pelirroja y fue besando su cuello, con su mano le acariciaba sus suaves y finas piernas mientras que ella con sus manos retiro toda la ropa de la parte superior del joven hasta que solo se veía su abdomen, Kougyoku nunca había visto a Ali babá sin ropa más que con su equipo Dijinn pero no era lo mismo, la jovencita se quedó fascinada por el abdomen bien marcado del joven como de sus brazos fuerte y espalda impecable.

Ali babá recostó a la pelirroja y quito el blusón de la parte superior la cual quedo totalmente descubierta a la vista del rubio, por unos momentos se quedó embobado por la tersa y blanca piel de la chica como de sus pechos perfectamente formados con esos pezones rosados, el chico levanto la mirada para verle rostro y se quedó cautivado con lo que vio, una pelirroja sumamente sonrojada con una expresión tan tierna al estar avergonzada. El rubio no pudo resistirlo más y acerco sus labios al pezón derecho de Kougyoku, primero lo beso para después comenzar a lamerlo mientras que con su mano derecha masajeaba el seno izquierdo de la joven como a la vez con sus dedos jugaba con el otro pezón. La chica apretaba los ojos mientras tapaba su boca con su muñeca derecha para evitar que cualquier gemido saliera, sin embargo las pequeñas arcadas que daba eran más que suficientes para motivar al chico. Ali babá seguía jugando con el pezón pero ahora había hundido su boca en el succionándolo mientras que al mismo tiempo le daba vueltas con su lengua, cuando termino con el derecho prosiguió con el izquierdo haciendo lo mismo solo que ahora quería más; llevo su mano derecho a la entrepierna de Kougyoku, primeramente la acaricio lentamente hasta llegar su entrada la cual estaba totalmente desprotegida, la chica al sentir esto con sus piernas apretó la mano del chico.

Ali babá: -Deja de jugar con el peso de la joven y la mira- ¿Ocurre algo malo?, ¿no puedo tocarte aquí? Si no intento prepárate puede que duela…

Kougyoku: -Lo mira con unos ojos llorosos y rostro húmedo- N-no es eso… es que… nadie me ha tocado así antes y mucho menos ahí… e-estoy nerviosa –dice tímida y extremadamente ruborizada-.

Ali babá: -Se sonroja un poco más, sonríe y la fresa en la frente- Te dije que estarías bien, confía en mí –dice dulcemente-.

Kougyoku: -Lo mira fijamente y abre la piernas- confió en ti Ali babá-chan –sonríe tímida-.

Ali babá: ¡Gracias!

Entonces el rubio con su dedo medio acarició de arriba hacia abajo la entrada de los labios superiores, la pelirroja comenzó a temblar pero su temblor era por un inexplicable placer que sentía, poco a poco fue introduciéndose más adentro hasta que pudo tocar el clítoris con su dedo y empezó a darle caricias y vueltas, la jovencita mordía su labio inferior para no dejar salir ningún gemido.

Ali babá: -La mira dulcemente- No tienes que callar tu voz, déjame escucharte.

Kougyoku: Pe-pero me da vergüenza –dice mientras respira agitadamente-.

Ali babá: ¿Vergüenza? Pero si soy el único aquí –dice con una sonrisa-.

Kougyoku: Exactamente por eso me da vergüenza, porque eres tú –dice con un puchero-.

El chico al escuchar esas palabras no pudo evitar sorprenderse como sentirse alagado y sonrojarse a todo lo que daba. Bajo la mirada y sin previo aviso quito su dedo del clítoris de la chica y lo introdujo por su aun pequeña entrada, la pelirroja solo emitió un gemido de sorpresa para después dar un suspiro de placer, ahora ella sabía que por más que intentara callar su voz sería imposible porque el rubio no la dejaría así que cedió y dejo llevarse por él.

Ali babá con su dedo dentro de ella fue acariciándola mientras intentaba encontrar su punto, casi enseguida introdujo su dedo índice y volvió a acariciar. Kougyoku no quería ser la única en ser tocada por lo que como pudo se levantó un poco y con sus manos acaricio el cuerpo del chico, ella era una total inexperta en el sexo por lo que no sabía que más hacer, pero ese no fue problema para él ya que con cada toque de las manos de la chica contra su piel y verle el rostro tan inocente que aun tenían lo motivaban más. Sin saber cómo el Ali babá encontró el punto más delicado dentro de la chica, su punto más sensible al placer, ella al sentir esto arqueó la espalda y emitió un gran gemido de placer para luego suspirar sorprendida-.

Ali babá: -Sonríe con seguridad y picardía- Lo encontré, es aquí –vuelve a tocarlo-.

Kougyoku: ¡A-Ali babá-chan! –tensa un poco las piernas-.

Y así fue como el rubio introdujo un tercer y último dedo con la diferencia de que ahora los metí y sacaba para lubricar la entrada de la pelirroja, ella por obvias razones no podía evitar gemir una, otra y otra vez, esto lo éxito aún más a él por lo que quería seguir escuchando como también quería darle más placer a la joven y comenzó a jugar nuevamente con el pezón izquierdo de la chica lamiéndolo, succionándolo, soplándole para que se tensara y volviéndolo a succionar mientras que con el otro usaba su mano izquierda para acariciarlo, jalarlo y demás.

Kougyoku: ¡Ali babá-chan basta!

Ali babá: -Se detiene y la mira confundido- ¿Pasa algo?

Kougyoku: -Toma las mejillas del chico con sus manos y lo mira las ojos- Por favor… solo date prisa, te quiero… sentir –dice tímidamente-.

Ali babá: Se sorprende y sonroja extremamente-. ¿Estas segura de que ya puedo hacerlo?

Kougyoku: Si –estira su mano izquierda hasta su entrada y tímidamente la abre- estoy segura.

Con esas palabras Ali babá estaba impresionado ya que nunca pensó ver actuar o hablar así a Kougyoku, dio un pequeño suspiro para tranquilizarse y retiro sus prendas inferiores como también termino de quitarle el blusón a la chica, el rubio miro por última vez a la pelirroja antes de quitarle por completo su inocencia y se encontró con un rostro el cual tenía una expresión suplicante como húmedo por las lágrimas que había derramado, eso fue el último toque de excitación que necesitaba.

El chico se acercó a la joven tomando su miembro y con su punta toco la entrada de la chica, ella solo lo sintió y dio un pequeño brinco, poco a poco el joven fue introduciendo solo la punta, no quería lastimarla en lo absoluto.

Kougyoku: -Lo abraza por el cuello- Ali babá-chan, te lo pido, hazlo.

Ali babá: -¡Tsk! –chasque la lengua y la abraza con su brazo derecho- de verdad que me estaba controlando, entonces no me culpes si te llega a doler.

El rubio tomo a la pelirroja de la nunca y la jalo un poco del cabello para hacerla hacía atrás y besarla para seguidamente penetrarla de un solo tirón, ella solo sintió el golpe y como aún estaba abrazándolo por el cuello rasguño su espalda dejándole unas marcas y él al sentir esto solo se animó más, recostó a Kougyoku en la cama mientras se seguían besando solo que ahora ese beso era dominante, posesivo, excitante y seguro, el chico tenía su lengua dentro de la boca de la chica mientras juagaba con su lengua al igual que ella lo hacía con la de él hasta que el joven con sus manos tomo la cadera de la jovencita y comenzó a penetrarla lentamente, lo único que ella pudo hacer fue morder por un momento el labio inferior de Ali babá haciéndole que le sangrara un poco para luego separarse de él y soltar los gemidos que estaba conteniendo.

Kougyoku: A-Ali babá-chan mmm ¡ah! –dice entre gemido de placer-.

Ali babá: -Embistiéndola más rápido- L-Lo siento ¿te lastime? –dice entre jadeos-.

Kougyoku: -Niega con la cabeza- Pa-para nada… es que esto… se siente bien –dice honestamente mientras es embestida-.

Ali babá: Ya veo… entonces déjame hacerte sentir mejor.

Fue entonces cuando Ali babá puso la pierna izquierda de Kougyoku arriba de su hombro derecho y comenzó con unas estocadas más intensas golpeándola en su punto sensible, ella solo apretó las sabanas con su manos soltando un sonoro gemido de placer y al escuchar eso por la mente del chico solo paso " _al fin pude hacerte mía_ " pero aun no era suficiente, él quería más, quería que todo el cuerpo, corazón, mente y esencia de la joven le pertenecieran.  
Tomo a la pelirroja de ambas muñecas con su mano izquierda y las coloco arriba de la cabeza de la misma, mientras la embestía una, otra y otra vez en su punto sensible pero al tenerla agarrada no podía verla por completo así que se detuvo un breve momento para quitarle la cinta a la bata la chica y atárselo en las muñecas.

Kougyoku: ¿Ali babá-chan? –lo mira algo confundida-.

Ali babá: -Vuelve a color las manos de la chicas arriba detrás de su cabeza- Quédate así –dice embobado-.

La joven atendió la indicación y enseguida el rubio comenzó de nuevo las estocadas algo más fuertes pero también lentas para que ella lo sintiera aún más, el rostro que la pelirroja hacía, sus fuertes gemido de placer sumados a que cada estocada los pechos de ella se movían de arriba abajo excitando al chico, esa era la vista que él quería, poco después las embestidas subieron de velocidad haciendo que la chica comenzara a sentí más necesidad y esto lo noto Ali babá por lo que nuevamente se detuvo y saco su miembro de ella.

Ali babá: Kougyoku ¿puedes voltearte?-.

Kougyoku: -Algo confundida- Si… -se voltea dándole la espalda-.

El rubio entonces levanto las caderas de la chica y volvió a penetrarla, Kougyoku mordió la almohada que tenía más cerca pero esto no duro mucho ya que el Ali babá se hizo para atrás sentándose en la cama jalándola a ella también para que estuviera en una posición sentada y así poder penetrarla más a fondo, rápidamente las embestidas prosiguieron, el chico la tenía abrazada por la cadera mientras lamia el cuello de ella y dejándole unas marcas a un lado del cuello entre el hombro de ambos lados, se escuchaba y notaba como las respiraciones de ambos eran más agitadas lo cual quería decir que pronto finalizarían.

Kougyoku: A-Ali babá-chan –gimiendo- suéltame... déjame verte, quiero tocarte.

Ali babá: -Sonríe alagado- Como digas…

Entonces el chico se detuvo y la chica se levantó sacándose el miembro de él, se dio media vuelta y Ali babá soltó las manos de Kougyoku, ella enseguida acaricio el rostro, cuello y pecho del joven.

Kougyoku: -Sonríe más tranquila- Eres más grande de lo que creí.

Ali babá: Oye, no sé si tomarlo como alago o insulto.

Kougyoku: -Se acerca y le da un pequeño beso en los labios- Tómalo como alago.

Seguidamente la pelirroja tomo el miembro del rubio y se sentó sobre el penetrándose ella misma, esto sorprendió al chico ya que en esa posición todo entro en ella lo cual también le dio un gran placer. Pronto comenzó a moverse rápido y fuerte, la joven lo abrazo pasando sus brazos por debajo de los de él y acerco su boca al cuello del joven para dejarle unas marcas al igual que ella, esto éxito un poco más a Ali babá.

Ali babá: Ko-Kougyoku yo… –dice jadeante-.

Kougyoku: Si, está bien, hazlo dentro –dice segura-.

Ali babá no pudo decir nada más y continuo con las ultimas embestidas para después venirse junto con Kougyoku la cual también había alcanzado su clímax, el chico se vino dentro y ella al sentirlo y sentir como se venía también le rasguño nuevamente la espalda de arriba para abajo y le mordió el hombro, esto último le dolió un poco a él. Cuando ambos terminaron, antes de caer rendidos en la cama el rubio le hizo unas pequeñas marcas en el pecho a venganza de la mordida y finalmente derrumbarse exhausto.

Ali babá: Creo… que fue más de lo que pensé –dice algo agitado aun y con tono divertido-.

Kougyoku: -Sonríe divertida- Tal vez para mí también –comienza a entre cerrar los ojos- creo que ya me está dando sueño…

Ali babá: -Sonríe tierno- Es normal así que duerme –la abraza-.

Kougyoku: -Se sonroja un poco- Pe-pero estoy toda sudada y la cama…

Ali babá: Shh… ya nos preocuparemos por eso mañana, yo también estoy todo sudado así que tal vez te desagrade un poco.

Kougyoku: -Hace un puchero y lo abraza- Nada de ti me desagrada –comienza aquedarse dormida- así que quédate conmigo siempre Ali babá-chan…

Ali babá: Solo si tú lo prometes antes… ¿eh? –la ve y mira que está dormida- y se durmió… -Sonríe y le besa la frente- claro que lo prometo pero ahora… tengo muchas cosas que hacer para proteger este imperio y a ti…

Después de eso él también se quedó dormido no sin antes acobijarse juntos y al día siguiente ambos despertaron un poco adoloridos pero aun así se ducharon y Kougyoku fue a despedir a Ali babá hasta la entrada del palacio ya que no tenía permitido salir.

Kougyoku: Cuídate Ali babá-chan, promete que vas a estar bien –dice preocupada-.

Ali babá: -Sonríe- ¡Ah miren, algo en el cielo! –dice mientras señala el cielo-.

Todos voltearon hacia atrás incluyendo a Kougyoku pero Ali babá la tomo de la barbilla para darle un gentil beso en los labios.

Ali babá: ¡Lo prometo! –dice con una gran sonrisa-.

Kougyoku: ¡A-Ali babá-chan! –dice sonrojada y avergonzada en voz baja-.

Ali babá: -Sonríe divertido- Lo siento creo que fue mi imaginación y no vi nada, hehe… bueno me tengo que ir, ¡nos vemos después!

Finalmente el joven chico partió hacia su tierra natal también en un largo viaje.

*Mientras tanto en el palacio*

Koumei: Y bueno, eso sería todo, lo demás está en manos de Ali babá.

Kougyoku: Si, él lo logrará –sonríe tierna-.

Koumei: -La mira fijamente- Por cierto… ¿Qué son esas macas en su cuello emperatriz?

Kougyoku: -Se sorprende y se sonroja mientras se cubre con la ropa- Na-nada herma- digo Señor estratega, de seguro unos piquetes de mosquitos hehe… tengo algunas cosas que hacer así que con permiso –se retira rápidamente de lugar-.

Koumei: -La ve alejarse, suspira y sonríe un poco- Te encargo a mi hermana Ali babá, más te vale cuidarla y valorarla.

*Mientras tanto en el dirigible*

Ali babá: -Estornuda- ¿Alguien estará hablando de mí?

-FIN- xD


End file.
